wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Człowiek z blizną
}} Izaak Whitney, brat nieżyjącego już doktora teologii i rektora seminaryum kaznodziejskiego w St. Georges, Eliasza Whitney’a, był namiętnym palaczem opium. O ile wiem, szkaradnego tego nałogu nauczył on się jeszcze za szkolnych czasów przez głupią a właściwą młodemu wiekowi skłonność do naśladownictwa. Przeczytał gdzieś wówczas opis wrażeń doznawanych przez palaczy — znany utwór pióra Quincey’a — i nasycał swój tytoń tynkturą opium, chcąc doświadczyć tych samych rozkosznych snów. Ale z przyzwyczajeniem tem jego stało się tak, jak z wielu nałogami, nabytymi w młodości; przekonał się, że łatwiej do nich przywyknąć niż się ich pozbyć. Pozostał więc przez długie lata niewolnikiem strasznej trucizny, będąc często przedmiotem wzgardy i niechęci dla swych przyjaciół i znajomych. Jeszcze teraz, ile razy o nim myślę, staje mi przed oczyma jego pomarszczona, wyżółkła twarz o obrzmiałych ołowianego koloru powiekach nad źrenicami, zwężonemi do wielkości łebka od szpilki — smutna ruina szlachetnego niegdyś i energicznego człowieka. Pewnego wieczora — było to w czerwcu roku 1889 — mniej więcej o tej porze, kiedy to człowiek zaczyna ziewać, spoglądając na zegarek i tęskniąc za łóżkiem, zadzwoniono nagle do drzwi mego mieszkania. Podskoczyłem na krześle, a żona moja opuściła robotę ręczną, nad którą pracowała, na kolana. — Jakiś chory jeszcze — rzekła — pewnie jaki nagły wypadek! będziesz znów musiał wyjść! Westchnąłem, niedawno bowiem wróciłem dopiero z miasta od dość ciężkiej roboty całodziennej. Doleciał nas odgłos otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi na dole, potem słychać było skrzypienie schodów, wreszcie szybkie kroki po linoleum w korytarzu. Drzwi pokoju otwarł ktoś energicznie i jakaś kobieca, ciemno ubrana i zawoalowana postać ukazała się w progu. — Raczcie państwo wybaczyć moją tak późną wizytę — zaczęła i, wybuchnąwszy nagle nerwowym płaczem, rzuciła się, łkając głośno, mojej żonie na szyję. — Ach, jestem w okropnem położeniu! — zawołała — i gwałtownie potrzebuję waszej pomocy! — Ależ to Ketty Whitney? — rzekła moja żona, odchylając gęsty woal naszemu późnemu gościowi — jakżeś mnie wystraszyła, Ketty! Skoroś tu weszła, nie miałam pojęcia, że to ty jesteś! — O! nie wiedziałam już do kogo się udać, jeżeli nie do ciebie! Tak to już zwykle bywało. Każdy kto był w potrzebie uciekał się do mojej żony o pomoc i na mnie się to zwykle krupiło. — Bardzo dobrze zrobiłaś, przychodząc do mnie. Ale wypijno teraz szklankę wina z wodą i rozsiądź się wygodnie. To cię uspokoi. Tak. A teraz opowiedz nam wszystko. Ale wolisz może, bym Dżemsa odesłała na spoczynek? — O nie, nie! potrzebuję także i twej rady i pomocy doktorze! Idzie o mego męża. Od dwóch dni znowu nie wrócił do domu, jestem w okropnym o niego strachu. Nie pierwszy to raz mówiła z nami o ustawicznym swym kłopocie i troskach, jakie ten mąż jej sprawiał — ze mną jako z lekarzem, a z moją żoną jako dawną przyjaciółką i powiernicą jeszcze od szkolnych czasów. Uspokoiliśmy ją i pocieszyli, o ileśmy mogli. Zapytałem czy się domyśla przynajmniej gdzie się jej mąż w danej chwili podziewa i czy moglibyśmy jej pomódz, sprowadzając go znów do domu. Otóż miała ona o nim swoje wiadomości. Przekonała się nie wiem już jakim sposobem, że ile razy napadał go w ostatnich czasach nieprzeparty pociąg do opium, udawał się do jakiejś okropnej jaskini na wschodniej części miasta. Dotychczas orgie te jego ograniczały się zawsze do jednego dnia tylko, poczem powracał zwykle wieczorem wyczerpany i śmiertelnie znużony do domu. Ale tym razem nieobecność jego przeciągnęła się aż do czterdziestu ośmiu godzin i w tej chwili leżał on tam pewnie w owej spelunce między różnymi wyrzutkami społeczeństwa i pijanymi majtkami, przesypiając skutki strasznej trucizny. Spodziewała się, że znajdzie go z pewnością w „Złotej Szynkowni“ przy Swandam Street. Ale cóż ona mogła poradzić? Młoda, nieśmiała kobieta nie mogła przecie wejść do takiej jaskini i wydrzeć męża z rąk hałastry, która się tam zbiera? Tak rzecz się miała i w istocie wyjście było tylko jedno. Czy nie mógłbym jej towarzyszyć na miejsce? Albo — może lepiej będzie, jeśli sam pójdę? Jestem przecie lekarzem jej męża i posiadam wpływ na niego. Nie byłbym tak skrępowany we wszystkiem jak ona. Dałem jej słowo, że w ciągu dwóch godzin odwiozę go w powozie do domu, jeśli go rzeczywiście zastanę we wskazanem miejscu. W dziesięć minut potem miałem już poza sobą wygodny fotel i pokój, jadąc w sprawie, która już zgóry wydawała mi się niezwykłą, choć dopiero potem przekonałem się, jak rzeczywiście niezwykłą była. Pierwsza część mojej wyprawy obyła się bez trudności. Swandam Street jest to brzydki zaułek, ciągnący się poza wielkimi składami, stojącymi na północ od Tamizy, aż do London-Bridge. Między budą tandeciarza a wstrętnym szynkiem znalazłem wreszcie poszukiwaną ciemną jak piwnica spelunkę, do której wiodły spadziste brudne schody. Kazałem woźnicy czekać, a sam zszedłem na dół. Nogi pijaków, snujących się tu nieustannie, zostawiły na stopniach głębokie ślady. Przy migotliwem świetle lampy olejnej znalazłem klamkę i wszedłem do długiej, nizkiej izby. Była ona pełna brunatnego dymu opium. Szereg drewnianych tapczanów nadawał jej pozór kajuty okrętu, który wywozi wychodźców. W półmroku i dymie zaledwie że mogłem odróżnić kształty osób, leżących naokół w fantazyjnych pozach — ze ściśniętemi ramionami, wykrzywionemi kolanami, odrzuconą głową lub zadartą do góry brodą. Tu i ówdzie zwróciło się do mnie ciemne, zagasłe oko. W posępnym wzroku tlały czerwone ognie to jaśniej, to przygasając, stosownie do tego, czy przybywało czy ubywało trucizny, palącej się w metalowych fajkach. Większość osób leżała w milczeniu, niektórzy mruczeli do siebie, a znów inni rozmawiali cichym, monotonnym głosem, wyrzucając z siebie zdania z wysiłkiem i zapadając potem nagle w milczenie. Każdy snuł własną myśl, niewiele zwracając uwagi na słowa sąsiada. Na drugim końcu pokoju stała mała żarownia z płonącymi węglami. Obok siedział na zydlu o trzech nogach stary chudy jegomość. Z brodą na ręku i łokciami wspartymi na kolanach patrzył on w żar osłupiałym wzrokiem. Gdym wszedł, przyskoczył do mnie brudny malajczyk z fajką i opium i chciał mi wskazać miejsce niezajęte. — Dziękuję panu, rzekłem, nie mam zamiaru tu pozostać. Chcę pomówić z przyjacielem moim, panem Izaakiem Whitney’em, który się tu znajduje. Przy tych słowach poruszyło się coś z prawej strony. Dosłyszałem słaby głos. Spojrzałem w tym kierunku i wśród dymu ujrzałem Whitney’a. Siedział tam blady i dziki, ze zwichrzonymi włosami i patrzył na mnie. — Boże — wyszeptał — więc to pan jesteś, panie Watson! Był on w stanie straszliwego rozstroju po zażyciu trucizny. Każdy nerw jego drgał. — Która teraz godzina, panie Watsonie? — Blizko jedenasta. — A którego dziś mamy? — Piątek, 19 czerwca. — Wielki Boże! Myślałem, że dziś środa. I jestem pewny, że tak jest. Jak pan może tak żartować i przerażać takiego jak ja biedaka? Tu zakrył twarz rękami i zaczął głośno szlochać. — Ależ upewniam pana, że dziś jest rzeczywiście piątek, nieszczęsny człowieku. Żona pańska już dwa dni czeka na pana. Powinien się pan wstydzić samego siebie. — Ja się też wstydzę. Ale myli się pan, panie Watsonie, bo jestem tu przecie dopiero kilka godzin. Wypaliłem zaledwie trzy — cztery fajki, zresztą, nie wiem dokładnie ile. Dobrze, udam się z panem do domu, bo nie chcę niepokoić mojej biednej, kochanej Ketty. Daj mi pan rękę! Czy ma pan tu dorożkę? — Tak, czeka na nas przed domem. — Dobrze, skorzystam z tego. Muszę być jeszcze coś winien. Zajmij się tem, panie Watsonie. Jestem zupełnie jak obłąkany i sam nie dam sobie rady. Szedłem wązkiem przejściem wzdłuż podwójnego szeregu śpiących, szukając gospodarza. Wstrzymywałem oddech, aby nie uledz wpływowi wstrętnych, odurzających wyziewów trucizny. Kiedy przechodziłem koło chudej postaci, siedzącej w pobliżu żarowni, poczułem, że ktoś nagle pociągnął mnie za połę surduta i jakiś cichy głos szepnął do mnie: „Przejdź koło mnie, a później obejrzyj się“. Słowa te słyszałem zupełnie wyraźnie. Obejrzałem się. Mogły one pochodzić tylko od starca obok mnie, ale ten siedział jak poprzednio nieprzytomnie, z osłupiałym wzrokiem, zgięty od starości. Jego fajka z opium zwieszała mu się między kolanami, jak gdyby wyślizgnęła mu się z sennych palców. Odszedłem jeszcze dwa kroki i obejrzałem się. Że nie krzyknąłem wtedy ze zdumienia, zawdzięczać to muszę tylko swej zdolności panowania nad sobą. Zmienił się on tak nadzwyczajnie, że nie poznałby go nikt prócz mnie. Postać jego stała się prostą i krzepką, zmarszczki znikły, zagasłe oczy błysnęły ogniem — słowem, człowiekiem, który siedział przy ogniu, bawiąc się mojem zdumieniem, był nikt inny jak Szerlok Holmes. Dał mi znak, abym się do niego zbliżył, poczem obrócił twarz w inną stronę i przybrał znów postawę sennego starca. — Holmesie — szepnąłem — jakże się tu dostałeś? — Mów jaknajciszej — rzekł — bo ja mam słuch wyborny. Kiedy ci się uda wyprawić stąd twego nieszczęsnego przyjaciela, chciałbym bardzo pogadać nieco z tobą. — Dorożka czeka na mnie. — To odeślij go do domu. Niema w tem nic niebezpiecznego, bo jest on zbyt śpiący i znużony, żeby się puszczać na nowe szaleństwa. Radzę ci napisać do żony przez woźnicę kilka słów o tem, że wypadło nam zostać tu na czas jakiś razem. Poczekaj na mnie, za pięć minut będę przy tobie. Odmówić coś Holmesowi było zawsze rzeczą nadzwyczajnie trudną, bo życzenia swe wypowiadał zawsze z największym spokojem i stanowczością. Myślałem przytem, że skoro Whitney znajduje się w dorożce, obowiązki moje względem niego ustają. Nie miałem gorętszego życzenia nad to, by znowu doznać jednej z tych cudownych przygód, które dla mojego przyjaciela stały się prawdziwą potrzebą. W kilka minut napisałem kartkę do żony, zapłaciłem rachunek Whitney’a, jego samego wsadziłem do dorożki i wyprawiłem do domu w mrokach wieczora. Wkrótce potem z jaskini palaczy opium wyszła sterana postać i obok siebie ujrzałem Szerloka Holmesa. Przez całe dwie ulice wlókł się on ciężko, z pochylonym grzbietem, stawiając niepewne kroki. Potem rozejrzał się naokoło, wyprostował się i wybuchnął wesołym śmiechem. — A teraz, Watsonie, zapewne wyobrażasz sobie, że drogocenna znajomość twoich arkanów medycznych doprowadziła mnie między innemi do palenia opium, zastrzykiwania kokainy i innych tego rodzaju słabostek. — Owszem, byłem nadzwyczajnie zdziwiony, widząc cię tutaj. — I ja także nie mniej... — Ja szukałem tu przyjaciela. — A ja wroga. — Wroga? — Tak, jednego z moich przyrodzonych wrogów, albo mówiąc właściwiej — szukałem tu swej przyrodzonej zdobyczy. Słowem, chodzi mi właśnie o pewną nadzwyczajną historyę. Spodziewałem się, że jak już nieraz, tak i teraz potrafię w bezmyślnej paplaninie tych hultajów odnaleźć klucz do dręczącej mnie zagadki. Gdyby mię w tej norze poznano, przypłaciłbym to życiem, bo już nieraz korzystałem z niej dla swoich celów i malajczyk, zbir i łotr z pod ciemnej gwiazdy, poprzysiągł mi zemstę. Obok budynku znajduje się samotrzask, który mógłby opowiedzieć straszliwe historyę o tem, co tam rzucano w ciemne bezksiężycowe noce. — Jakto? Nie myślisz przecie, że trupy...? — Tak, Watsonie, trupy. Bylibyśmy bogaci, gdyby dano nam po tysiąc funtów za każdego z tych biedaków, którym zatkano tu na wieki usta. Całe to wybrzeże jest wstrętną jaskinią zbójecką. Obawiam się, że tu właśnie wciągnięto Neville’a St. Clair’a, aby go już więcej nie wypuścić. Tu Holmes włożył oba palce wskazujące między zęby i przeraźliwie gwizdnął. W oddaleniu dał się słyszeć gwizd podobny, poczem rozległo się turkotanie kół i tętent koni. Z ciemności wynurzył się wielki kocz myśliwski z zapalonemi latarniami, które rzucały dwa długie złote pasma światła. — A więc jakże będzie, Watsonie? Czy idziesz ze mną? — Chętnie, jeśli ci mogę przydać się na co. — Wierny przyjaciel zawsze się może przydać, a zwłaszcza jeśli jest zarazem człowiekiem pióra. Mój pokój „pod cedrami“ posiada dwa łóżka. — „Pod cedrami“? — Tak, właśnie w domu St. Clair’a, bo tam mieszkać będę przez cały czas swych poszukiwań. — Gdzież to jest? — Pod Lee w hrabstwie Kent. Mamy przed sobą podróż siedmiomilową. — Ależ ja nie wiem o niczem! — Zaraz się dowiesz. Siadaj. Janie, sami będziemy powozić. Oto napiwek. Czekaj na mnie jutro koło jedenastej. A teraz możesz odejść, a my — w drogę! Zaciął lekko konia i pojechaliśmy szybko przez nieskończone, ciemne i puste ulice aż do szerokiego mostu, pod którym toczyła się mulista rzeka. Po drugiej stronie rozpościerało się to samo morze domów. Wśród ciszy nocnej słychać było tylko miarowe kroki policyantów lub zapóźnionych nocnych przechodniów. Po niebie wlokła się ciemna masa obłoków i tylko gdzieniegdzie słabo przebłyskiwała gwiazda. Holmes powoził w milczeniu z głową opuszczoną na piersi i z twarzą człowieka, całkowicie zatopionego w myślach. Siedziałem obok niego, pałając ciekawością, jaka to nowa sprawa tak całkowicie pochłania jego myśl. Nie miałem jednak odwagi przerwać mu jego rozmyślań. Dopiero kiedyśmy ujechali kilka mil i otaczał nas wkoło pierścień podmiejskich willi, Holmes wyprostował się, wzruszył ramionami i zapalił fajkę z miną człowieka zadowolonego z siebie i pewnego, że zrobił wszystko, co było w jego mocy. — Posiadasz — rzekł — Watsonie, piękny dar milczenia, a przeto jako towarzysz jesteś wprost nieoceniony. Na honor, dla mnie rzeczą największej wagi jest mieć kogoś, przed kim mogę się wypowiedzieć wtedy właśnie, kiedy moje myśli nie są pocieszne. Teraz rozmyślam o tem, co powiedzieć tej dobrej kobiecinie, kiedy wyjdzie na moje spotkanie. — Zapominasz, że ja przecie o niczem nie wiem. — Mamy jeszcze dość czasu; zanim przybędziemy na miejsce, opowiem ci wszystko ze szczegółami. Zdaje się, że wypadek jest śmiesznie prosty, a jednak nie wiem, jak się do niego zabrać. Nici w tym kłębku jest pod dostatkiem, ale nie mogę odnaleźć właściwego końca. Opowiem ci rzecz całą jasno i wyraźnie. Może ty trafisz na światło tam, gdzie dla mnie wszystko jest ciemne. — Opowiedz-że mi, proszę. — Przed kilkoma laty, albo mówiąc ściślej w Maju 1884 roku przyjechał do Lee pewien pan, nazwiskiem Neville St. Clair. Jak ze wszystkiego się zdawało, był on bardzo zamożny. Zajął on na mieszkanie wielką willę, założył pełne wytwornego smaku ogrody i żył pod każdym względem na wielką stopę. Stopniowo pozyskał on w sąsiedztwie przyjaciół i w roku 1887 ożenił się z córką miejscowego piwowara, która później obdarzyła go dwojgiem dzieci. Nie miał on właściwego zawodu, lecz brał udział w różnych przedsiębiorstwach. Regularnie codziennie rano udawał się on do miasta, a powracał o godzinie piątej po południu pociągiem. Pan St. Clair ma teraz lat trzydzieści siedem; jest to człowiek poważny, dobry mąż, czuły ojciec; znajomi lubią go. Do tego mogę dodać, że obecnie długi jego, o ile udało się sprawdzić, wynoszą osiemdziesiąt osiem funtów, a gotówka, złożona w banku — dwieście dwadzieścia funtów. Niema najmniejszego powodu przypuszczać, że miał jakieś troski pieniężne. — W ostatni poniedziałek pan Neville St. Clair udał się do miasta wcześniej, niż zwykle. Mówił, że ma do załatwienia dwa ważne interesy i że przywiezie synkowi swemu drewienka do stawiania domków. Tego samego dnia, wkrótce po odjeździe St. Clair’a, żona jego otrzymała depeszę, że jeden z oczekiwanych przez nią pakietów znacznej wartości odebrany być może w urzędzie pocztowym towarzystwa okrętowego Aberdeen. Jeśli znasz dobrze Londyn, to wiesz, że zakłady tego towarzystwa mieszczą się przy Fresno Street, która łączy się ze Swandam Street, gdzieś mnie dziś znalazł. Pani St. Clair zjadła drugie śniadanie, poczem udała się do miasta, zrobiła kilka sprawunków, odebrała na poczcie przesyłkę i właśnie o godzinie 4 minut 35 szła przez Swandam Street w kierunku dworca. Rozumiesz mnie dotąd? — Tak, wszystko przecie jest zupełnie jasne. — Przypominasz sobie zapewne, że w poniedziałek było nadzwyczajnie gorąco. Pani St. Clair szła wolno, oglądając się naokół w nadziei, że ujrzy dorożkę. Kiedy tak szła po Swandam Street, usłyszała nagle krzyk i osłupiała z przerażenia. W oknie na drugiem piętrze stał jej mąż, patrzył na nią i kiwał. Okno było otwarte, więc widzieć mogła doskonale jego twarz, która, według opowiadania pani St. Clair, była straszliwie wzburzona. Kiwnął na nią kilka razy gwałtownie ręką, poczem znikł z okna tak nagle, że, jak się zdaje, musiano go oderwać stamtąd przemocą. Mimo to udało się jej dostrzec, że choć mąż jej miał na sobie ten sam ciemny surdut, jak przy odjeździe z domu, ale nie miał na szyi ani kołnierzyka ani krawata. — Przekonana, że panu St. Clair musiało się coś wydarzyć, zbiegła po schodach — bo był to właśnie ów dom, gdzie się znajduje jaskinia palaczów, gdzieś odnalazł mnie dziś w nocy — wpadła do sieni i chciała wejść na schody, prowadzące na piętra. Ale tu zastąpił jej drogę malajczyk, ów zbir, o którym już mówiłem, odepchnął ją i przy pomocy pewnego duńczyka, który tam często pełni tego rodzaju posługi, wyrzucił na ulicę. Pani St. Clair, pełna szalonego przerażenia o męża, pobiegła ulicą i szczęśliwym trafem na Fresno Street spotkała kilku policyantów, którzy pod wodzą inspektora policyi wrócili z nią na miejsce. Mimo zaciętego oporu właściciela domu, policya wdarła się do pokoju, gdzie pani St. Clair widziała raz ostatni swego męża. Wszelki ślad po nim zniknął. Tak, na całem piętrze nie było nikogo prócz nieszczęśliwego kaleki odstraszającej brzydoty. Ten zaklinał się na wszystkie świętości, że przez całe popołudnie prócz niego w tym pokoju frontowym nikogo nie było. Jego przysięgi zdawały się tak prawdopodobne, że inspektor policyi nabierał już przekonania, że pani St. Clair musiała się pomylić. Wtem wydaje ona przeraźliwy krzyk, biegnie do stołu, na którym stało drewniane pudełko, i otwiera gwałtownie przykrywkę, przyczem wypada stamtąd kilka drewnianych kostek. Była to właśnie zabawka, którą ojciec obiecał przywieźć synowi. To odkrycie jak również widoczne pomieszanie kaleki przekonało inspektora, że chodzi tu o sprawę poważną. Przeszukano starannie wszystkie pokoje i rewizya wykazała, że może być tu mowa o jakiejś straszliwej zbrodni. Pokój frontowy (była to po prostu urządzona izba mieszkalna) prowadził do małej sypialni z widokiem na tyły warsztatów okrętowych. Między warsztatami a oknem pokoju sypialnego znajduje się wązkie przejście, suche podczas odpływu, ale podczas przypływu pogrążone w wodzie na cztery do pięciu stóp głęboko. Okno było szerokie i tak urządzone, że można je podnieść w górę. Przy dokładnych oględzinach znaleziono ślady krwi na gzymsie okiennym. Widać było również kilka krwawych kropel na podłodze sypialni. W pokoju frontowym za firanką leżało złożone na kupę całe ubranie pana St. Clair’a; brakowało tylko surduta. Buty, skarpetki, kapelusz, zegarek — wszystko to było na miejscu, ale nie było żadnej innej oznaki przemocy ani też śladu, gdzie się podział pan St. Clair. Zapewne został on wyrzucony przez okno. Podejrzane plamy krwi na gzymsie nie wiele zostawiały nadziei, że się mógł uratować wpław, bo podczas dokonania strasznego czynu przypływ był w całej pełni. A teraz przejdźmy do tego, co jeszcze więcej gmatwa tę całą sprawę. Malajczyk jest człowiekiem o bardzo złej reputacyi. Skoro jednak, jak mówi pani St. Clair, w kilka minut po zjawieniu się jej męża w oknie, malajczyk stał już u podnóża schodów, więc uznać wypada, że w zbrodni udziału brać nie mógł i jest tylko figurą poboczną. W obronie swej ogranicza się do tego, że o niczem nie wie. Utrzymuje, że nie może nic powiedzieć o lokatorze swym, Hugonie Boonesie, jak również nie może wyjaśnić, jakim sposobem ubranie zaginionego pana znalazło się w pokoju za firanką. — Tyle o gospodarzu. A teraz pomówmy o wstrętnym kalece, który mieszka na drugiem piętrze nory palaczów opium. Była to zapewne ostatnia istota ludzka, jaką widziało oko Neville St. Clair’a. Nazywa się on Hugo Boone. Każdy, kto często bywa w City, zna jego odrażająco brzydką twarz. Jest to zawodowy żebrak, ale, aby ujść przed pościgiem policyi, prowadzi mały handel woskowemi zapałkami. Hultaj ten zasiada codziennie w kącie, pod murem przy Threadneedle Street i rozkłada swój towar. Jego wygląd jest tak godny politowania, że w jego tłustą czapkę, leżącą tuż przy nim na bruku, spada rzęsisty deszcz miłosierdzia. Kiedy jeszcze nie myślałem o tem, że kiedyś będę musiał zawrzeć z nim bliższą znajomość, już obserwowałem go zdaleka i byłem zdumiony, widząc, jak obfite żniwo zebrał on w bardzo krótkim przeciągu czasu. Powierzchowność jego jest tak uderzająca, że niepodobna go nie zauważyć. Na głowie ma on strzechę rudych włosów, twarz bladą, oszpeconą straszliwą blizną, która zarastając wzdarła mu w górę usta w jednym kącie, szczęki buldoga i parę przeszywających ciemnych oczu, które stanowią doskonały kontrast z barwą włosów. To go wyróżnia z gromady innych żebraków, jak również jego dowcip. Ma on zawsze gotową odpowiedź na złośliwy żart, rzucony pod jego adresem przez przechodnia. Takim jest ów lokator palarni opium, człowiek, który zapewne ostatni widział poszukiwanego przez nas St. Clair’a. — Ależ to jest kaleka — rzuciłem. — Cóż on sam jeden mógł uczynić mężczyźnie w pełni sił? — Jest to kaleka, gdyż, aby chodzić, musi używać kuli, lecz mimo to wydaje się silnym i dobrze odżywionym. Zapewne pouczy cię doświadczenie lekarskie, że słabość jednego członka często wynagradza tem większa siła drugiego? — Masz słuszność. Proszę cię mów dalej. — Pani St. Clair zemdlała na widok krwawych plam na oknie. Jeden z policyantów odwiózł ją do domu. Dalsza jej obecność przy poszukiwaniach była już niepotrzebna. Inspektor Barton, któremu wypadło prowadzić dochodzenie, zbadał wszystko jak najstaranniej, ale nie znalazł nic, coby mogło rozjaśnić tę ciemną sprawę. Zrobiono jeszcze ten błąd, że Boone nie był aresztowany natychmiast i miał czas porozumieć się z malajczykiem. Wkrótce potem popełniono błąd drugi, że aresztowano go i zrewidowano nie znajdując przytem nic obciążającego. Wprawdzie znaleziono kilka krwawych plam na jego rękawie, lecz on utrzymuje, że krew ta pochodzi z palca, na którym koło paznokcia ma rankę. Dodaje przytem, że niezadługo przed katastrofą z panem St. Clair był przy oknie i zapewne zostawił na niem ślady krwi. Przeczy on w sposób jaknajbardziej stanowczy, że kiedykolwiek widział pana St. Clair’a i utrzymuje, że dla niego również jak dla policyi jest zagadką, w jaki sposób ubranie zaginionego mogło się znaleźć w jego pokoju. Co się zaś tyczy zeznania pani St. Clair, że widziała swego męża w oknie, to jest to objaw obłąkania lub halucynacyi. Pomimo głośnego protestu odprowadzono go na stacyę policyjną. Inspektor pozostał na miejscu w nadziei, że odpływ morza dostarczy może jakich nowych poszlak. Przewidywania były trafne, chociaż na mule nie znaleziono nic z tego, o co się obawiano: znalazł się nie sam pan Neville St. Clair, lecz jego surdut. I jak myślisz, co było w kieszeniach surduta? — Nie chce mi się nad tem łamać głowy. — Ba, nigdybyś nie odgadł. Obie kieszenie wypełnione były szczelnie miedzianą monetą. Było tam 421 sztuk pensów i 270 półpensów. Nic więc dziwnego, że fala nie porwała z sobą surduta. Inna sprawa, jeśli chodzi o ciało ludzkie. Między warsztatami a domem prąd jest tak silny, że obciążony surdut mógł pozostać, podczas gdy nagie ciało uniosła fala odpływu. — O ile wiem, resztę ubrania znaleziono już przedtem w pokoju. Czyżby ciało miało być ubrane w sam tylko surdut? — Nie, ale cały ten wypadek da się przecie jako tako wytłomaczyć. Przypuśćmy, że ów Boone wyrzucił St. Claira za okno, tak że tego żadne oko ludzkie nie widziało — cóżby w takim razie winien uczynić przedewszystkiem? Rzecz prosta — pozbyć się tego zdradzieckiego ubrania. Chwycił więc za surdut. Gdy go miał wyrzucić, przyszło mu na myśl, że nie utonie, lecz będzie pływać po wierzchu. Nie było czasu do stracenia, bo z dołu słychać było głos pani St. Clair, usiłującej wedrzeć się na schody. Może jego wspólnik, gospodarz, podał mu znak, że policya już niedaleko. Każda chwila była drogą. Spieszy więc do ciemnego kąta, gdzie składał plon swej żebraniny, i napycha kieszenie surduta miedziakami, ile ich miał pod ręką, aby go zatopić. Szybko wyrzuca go za okno. Uczyniłby to samo i z innemi częściami garderoby lecz niestety zbliżają się kroki. Pozostało mu tylko tyle czasu, by zamknąć okno. — Tak, to brzmi dość prawdopodobnie. — Tymczasem musimy się oprzeć na tych przypuszczeniach, zanim się nie znajdzie coś lepszego. Boone, jak już opowiedziałem, został zaaresztowany i odprowadzony na odwach. W jego przeszłości nie udowodniono mu nic, coby go mogło obciążać. Był on wprawdzie znany przez całe lata jako zawodowy żebrak, ale poza tem, jak się zdawało, pędził życie spokojne i nienaganne. Taki jest obecny stan tej sprawy. Należy jeszcze rozwiązać kilka pytań, a mianowicie: co robił St. Clair w palarni opium? co się z nim stało? gdzie się znajduje obecnie? jaki udział w tem wszystkiem brał Hugo Boone? Wszystkie te pytania są dziś równie zagadkowe, jak były z początku. Nigdy mi się nie zdarzył wypadek tak prosty na pozór, a w istocie najeżony tylu trudnościami. Podczas gdy Holmes opowiadał mi szczegóły tej zagadkowej i zawikłanej sprawy, minęliśmy ostatnie domy przedmiejskie. Teraz z obu stron mieliśmy zielone żywopłoty. Właśnie kiedy kończył swe opowiadanie, przejechaliśmy przez dwie rozrzucone wsie, gdzie w niektórych oknach błyszczało światło. — Teraz — rzekł Holmes — zbliżamy się do Lee. W swej krótkiej podróży zaczepiliśmy o trzy hrabstwa. Ruszyliśmy w drogę w Middlesex, przejechaliśmy przez cypel Surrey, a skończyli na Kent. Czy widzisz to światło, połyskujące między drzewami? To jest właśnie dom „pod cedrami“. Tam obok lampy siedzi kobieta, której trwożne ucho dosłyszało już bezwątpienia tętent kopyt naszego konia. — Ale dlaczego — zapytałem — nie zajmujesz się tą sprawą z Baker Street? — Ponieważ tu właśnie zasięgam wszelkiego rodzaju wiadomości. Pani St. Clair oddała mi jaknajuprzejmiej dwa pokoje. Przekonasz się, że i ciebie, jako mego kolegę i przyjaciela, powita bardzo przyjaźnie. Bardzo mi przykro, Watsonie, że nie przywożę jej wiadomości o mężu. Otóż jesteśmy na miejscu! Hola, hej! Zatrzymaliśmy się przed wielką willą, otoczoną ogrodem. Przybiegł chłopiec stajenny i zabrał konia. Wysiedliśmy i zmierzyli ku domowi po krętej, wązkiej, żwirowanej drodze. Kiedyśmy się zbliżali, drzwi się otwarły i na progu stanęła niewielkiego wzrostu jasnowłosa kobieta. Ubrana była w lekką jedwabną suknię, ozdobioną koronkami przy szyi i na rękawach. Postać jej odbijała wyraźnie w jaskrawem świetle, płynącem z pokoju. Przegięła się lekko naprzód z jedną ręką na klamce, podczas gdy drugą nieco podniosła jakby z tęsknoty i niecierpliwości. Zwróciła ku nam twarz z wyrazem zapytania w oczach i napół otwartemi wargami. Wyglądała, jak żywy znak zapytania. — No jakże tam sprawa? — zawołała. Kiedy dostrzegła, że przychodzimy we dwóch, coś w rodzaju okrzyku nadziei uleciało z jej ust, ale zamarło w westchnieniu, kiedy mój towarzysz wstrząsnął głową i wzruszył ramionami. — Niema żadnych dobrych wiadomości? — Żadnych. — Ale i złych niema? — Nie. — Dzięki Bogu. Niechże pan wejdzie, proszę. Musi pan być zmęczonym po dniu dzisiejszym. — Przedstawiam pani swego przyjaciela, doktora Watsona. Już nieraz bywał on mi bardzo pomocny. Szczęśliwy traf sprawił, że mogłem go tu przywieźć i wtajemniczyć w naszą sprawę. — Cieszę się, że mogę pana poznać, rzekła pani St. Clair i serdecznie uścisnęła mi rękę. Niech mi pan wybaczy, jeśli dziś dom mój nie zapewni panu wszelkich wygód. Wszak pan wie, jak srogi cios spadł na mnie niespodziewanie. — Jestem stary żołnierz, łaskawa pani, a gdybym nawet nim nie był, zrozumiałbym, że w danym wypadku nie potrzebuje się pani usprawiedliwiać. Jeśli będę mógł w jakikolwiek sposób okazać się pożytecznym pani lub memu przyjacielowi, uważać się będę za szczęśliwego. — Panie Holmes — zaczęła dama, kiedyśmy weszli do jasno oświeconej jadalni, gdzie stała gotowa przekąska, — czy mogę zapytać pana o coś wprost i czy zechce mi pan równie po prostu odpowiedzieć? — Z pewnością, łaskawa pani. — Niech pan nie liczy się z mojemi uczuciami. — Nie jestem ani histeryczką, ani też nie mdleję za lada drobnostką. Chodzi mi tylko o to, aby usłyszeć pańskie szczere zdanie o jednem. — O czem? — Czy w głębi duszy sądzi pan, że Neville jeszcze żyje? Pytanie to, jak się zdawało, zakłopotało Holmesa. — Ale tak wprost! — powtórzyła pani St, Clair. Holmes siedział na fotelu, a ona stanęła przed nim i patrzyła nań badawczo. — Jeśli mam szczerze odpowiedzieć — rzekł — to sądzę, że nie. — Więc pan sądzi, że umarł? — Tak mi się zdaje. — Zamordowany? — Tego twierdzić nie mogę. Być może. — A którego dnia mogła go śmierć zaskoczyć? — W poniedziałek. — To może mi pan, panie Holmes, łaskawie wytłomaczy, jak to się zdarzyć mogło, że otrzymałam dziś list od niego. Holmes zerwał się z miejsca jak zelektryzowany. — Co?! zawołał — list? — Tak panie, dzisiaj. Stała przed nim śmiejąc się i podała mu kartkę papieru. — Czy mogę to przeczytać? — Z pewnością. Holmes porwał jej list z ręki rozłożył go na stole, przysunął lampę i rozpatrywał go najdokładniej. Ja również powstałem i patrzyłem na list przez ramię Holmesa. Koperta była z grubego papieru i miała na sobie stempel pocztowy z Gravesendu z datą dnia dzisiejszego, lub raczej wczorajszego, bo już było dobrze po północy. — Pismo niewprawne — mruknął Holmes. To zapewne nie jest ręka męża pani? — Nie, ale sam list jest od niego. — Widać, że ten, kto to pisał, naprzód rozpytywał się dokładnie o adres? — Z czego pan to wnosi? — Nazwisko jest, jak pani widzi, zupełnie czarne, ponieważ atrament na niem wysechł sam przez się. Przeciwnie reszta jest szara, — dowód, że osuszono ją bibułą. Gdyby wszystko pisano w jednym ciągu i użyto przytem bibuły, to część jedna nie mogłaby wyjść tak bardzo czarna. Piszący napisał nazwisko, potem nastąpiła pauza, nim uzupełnił adres, co świadczy, że nie znał go dokładnie. Wprawdzie jest to drobnostka, ale nic nie jest ważniejsze od drobnostek. A teraz przyjrzyjmy się listowi. Aha, jest on zapieczętowany. — Tak, jego sygnetem. — A czy jest pani pewna, że to podpis męża pani? — Tak, to jeden z jego podpisów. — Jeden? — Jego podpis, kiedy się spieszy. Różni się on znacznie od zwykłego, ale ja znam go dobrze. List zawierał te słowa: „''Najdroższa, nie bój się. Wszystko znowu będzie dobrze. Zaszła ciężka pomyłka, ale wkrótce musi się wyjaśnić. Bądź cierpliwa. — Neville.''“ — Ołówkiem na pierwszej stronicy ósemki bez wodnego znaku. Hm! List został rzucony dziś w Gravesend przez człowieka, którego duży palec był brudny! Ha! i jeśli się nie mylę, kopertę zaklejał ktoś taki, co żuje tytoń. Czy nie ma pani najmniejszej wątpliwości, że to podpis męża pani? — Najmniejszej. Pisał to Neville. — I dziś list ten wyprawiony został w Gravesend. Dalibóg, obłoki zaczynają się rozjaśniać, chociaż nie mogę powiedzieć, że niebezpieczeństwo już minęło. — Ale przecie on żyje, panie Holmes. — Tak, o ile to nie jest chytry podstęp, aby nas zwabić na fałszywe tropy. Pierścień ten nic nie znaczy, mogli mu go odebrać. — Nie, nie; to jest jego podpis. — To prawda. Jednak list mógł być napisany w poniedziałek, a dopiero dziś oddano go na pocztę. — To możliwe. — A jeżeli tak, to tymczasem mogło się coś zdarzyć. — Ach, panie Holmes, niech mi pan nie odbiera otuchy. Wiem z pewnością, że jest dobrze. Między nami jest tak ścisłe pokrewieństwo dusz, że musiałabym odczuwać, gdyby mu groziło nieszczęście. Właśnie w ten dzień, kiedy widziałam go po raz ostatni, zaciął się w palec w sypialni. Ja byłam wtedy w jadalni, a jednak natychmiast pobiegłam do niego przekonana, że mu się coś przytrafiło. Czy pan sądzi, że nie wiedziałabym o jego śmierci, skoro już taka drobnostka wzbudza we mnie współczucie? — Zbyt wiele przeżyłem, ażeby nie wiedzieć, że uczucie kobiety często miewa wartość o wiele większą niż wnioski śmiało analizującego umysłu męskiego. W liście tym posiada pani bez wątpienia poważny dowód, że tak jest, jak pani twierdzi. Ale jeśli mąż pani żyje, a nawet może pisać listy, to czemu trzyma się zdala? — Tego nie umiem wytłomaczyć. Jest to dla mnie rzecz niepojęta. — Czy kiedy wyjeżdżał w poniedziałek nie robił żadnych w tym względzie napomknień? — Nie. — I była pani zdziwiona, ujrzawszy go przy Swandam Street? — Nadzwyczajnie. — Czy okno było otwarte? — Tak. — A więc mógł on na panią zawołać? — Tak. — Jednak, o ile wiem, wydał tylko okrzyk nieartykułowany! — Tak. — Który pani wzięłaś za wołanie o pomoc. — Tak. Przytem podniósł on ręce. — Mógł to być również okrzyk zdumienia. Może niespodziewany widok pani sprawił to, że podniósł on ręce. — I to być może. — Czy może zdawało się pani, że pociągnięto go w tył? — Zniknął on bardzo nagle. — Mógł jednak również odskoczyć od okna. Czy nie widziała pani nikogo więcej w pokoju? — Nie, ale ten okropny człowiek przyznał, że był tam, a malajczyk stał na schodach. — Dobrze. Czy mąż pani miał, o ile mogła pani zauważyć, swe zwykle ubranie na sobie? — Tak, ale bez kołnierzyka i krawata. Widziałam zupełnie wyraźnie jego obnażoną szyję. — Czy mówił on kiedykolwiek o Swandam Street? — Nigdy. — Czy nie zauważyła pani nigdy, żeby mąż pani używał opium? — Nigdy. — Dziękuję pani uprzejmie. Oto są główne punkty, co do których chciałem się upewnić. Niech nam pani pozwoli posilić się nieco a potem odejść, bo jutro czeka nas dzień pracy. Przygotowano dla nas duży, przyjemny pokój. Wkrótce leżałem w łóżku, bo byłem zmęczony tą nocą pełną przygód. Przeciwnie Holmes pracować mógł dnie, a nawet całe tygodnie bez przerwy, jeśli zajmował go nierozwiązany problemat. Oświetlał go z różnych stron, obracał i tak i owak, niezmordowanie szeregował materyał dowodowy, aż wreszcie znajdował rozwiązanie lub dochodził do przekonania, że dowody są niedostateczne. Widziałem, że i dziś gotuje się do czuwania w nocy. Zdjąwszy surdut i kamizelkę, zawinął się w swój wielki niebieski szlafrok i obchodził pokój, gromadząc poduszki, które pozabierał z łóżka, sofy i foteli. Z nich zrobił sobie rodzaj oryentalnego posłania, na którem siadł ze skrzyżowanemi nogami, położywszy przed sobą paczkę tytoniu i zapałki. Widziałem go, jak tam siedział przy słabem świetle lampy ze starą fajką glinianą w ustach. Oczy utkwił jak nieprzytomny w obiciu, otoczył się błękitnymi kłębami dymu i milczał, siedząc nieruchomo, z twarzą poważnie ściągniętą i zamyśloną. Tak siedział, kiedy w sen zapadałem, i tak siedział jeszcze, kiedy obudził mnie okrzyk i słońce już jaśniało w naszym pokoju. Jeszcze fajka tkwiła mu w ustach, jeszcze dym kłębił się wokoło i cały pokój pełen był tytoniowej woni. Ale z paczki tytoniu, którą widziałem w nocy, nie pozostało już nic. — Czyś się obudził, Watsonie? zapytał. — Tak. — Czyś gotów do drogi? — Rozumie się. — To się ubieraj. Nikt się jeszcze nie rusza, ale ja wiem, gdzie śpi chłopiec stajenny i powozik możemy już dostać. — Uśmiechnął się przytem, oczy jego zabłysły. Cała jego postawa zmieniła się całkowicie. Nie był to już ponury myśliciel z ubiegłej nocy. Przy ubieraniu spojrzałem na zegarek. Nic dziwnego, że nikt się jeszcze nie ruszał. Było dopiero dwadzieścia pięć minut na czwartą. Zaledwie się ubrałem, wrócił Holmes i zaczął mówić o tem, co teraz zamierza zrobić. — Muszę teraz wypróbować jedną z moich teoryi — mówił, nakładając obuwie. Watsonie, jak mi się zdaje, stoi przed tobą największy osieł w Europie. Zasługuję na takie kopnięcie, żebym stąd nie oparł się aż w Charing-Cross. Ale zdaje mi się, że znalazłem już klucz do tej historyi. — A gdzie jest on? — zapytałem, śmiejąc się! — W łazience — odparł. Tak, ja nie żartuję, ciągnął dalej, widząc wyraz niedowierzania w mej twarzy. Tylko co byłem tam i mam go tu, w tej skórzanej torbie. A teraz naprzód, mój kochany, zobaczymy, czy będzie on pasował do zamku. Wymknęliśmy się jaknajciszej, zeszli po schodach i dostali się na jasne słońce poranka. Na drodze stał nasz powozik. Napół ubrany chłopiec trzymał konia. Wsiedliśmy szybko i wkrótce jużeśmy byli na drodze do Londynu. Wprawdzie oddzielne wozy chłopskie, wiozące do stolicy jarzyny, czyniły nieco hałasu, lecz liczne domy po obu stronach drogi stały cicho i bez życia jak pogrążone w marzenie miasto. — Wypadek ten jest w pewnym względzie bardzo niezwykły — rzekł Holmes, popędzając konia. Byłem ślepy jak kret — muszę to przyznać. A jednak lepiej przejrzeć późno niż nigdy. W mieście ujrzeliśmy pierwszych rannych ptaków, wyglądających oknem, kiedyśmy jechali przez dzielnicę Surrey. Minęliśmy Waterloo-Bridge Street, skręcili na prawo i dotarli do Bow-Sreet. W policyi znano doskonale Holmesa i obaj stójkowi powitali go przed drzwiami. Jeden trzymał konia, a drugi wprowadzał nas. — Kto pełni służbę? — zapytał Holmes. — Inspektor Bradstreet. — Aha, dzień dobry, Bradstreet, cóż słychać? Wysoki, okazały urzędnik w uniformie i urzędowej czapce szedł ku nam po wyłożonym kamiennemi płytami korytarzu. — Czy mogę zamienić z panem kilka słów, panie Bradstreet? — Rozumie się, panie Holmes. Niech pan wejdzie, proszę, do mego pokoju. Był to mały pokój, umeblowany na sposób biurowy, olbrzymia księga główna leżała na stole. Ze ściany wystawał telefon. Inspektor zasiadł przy pulpicie. — Czem mogę panu służyć, panie Holmes? — Przychodzę w sprawie tego żebraka, Boone, wie pan, tego człowieka, na którym ciąży podejrzenie, że przyczynił się do zniknięcia pana Neville St. Clair z Lee. — Tak, jest on aresztowany i będzie jeszcze przesłuchiwany. — O tem mi już mówiono. Czy ma go pan tutaj? — Tak, w celi. — Czy jest on spokojny? — Tak, nie wiele mamy z nim kłopotu, ale jest to niechlujne stworzenie. — Niechlujny? — Ba. Ledwieśmy go zdołali namówić, że myje sobie ręce. Twarz ma szarą, jak naprawiacz kotłów. Teraz, skoro tylko przyjdzie na niego kolej, otrzyma on przepisaną kąpiel więzienną, a niech mi pan wierzy, że kiedy go pan zobaczy, zgodzi się pan ze mną, iż tego mu bardzo potrzeba. — Bardzo chętnie chciałbym go zobaczyć. — Czy tak? To rzecz bardzo łatwa. Chodź pan tylko ze mną. Torba pańska może tu zostać. — Nie, dziękuję, wezmę ją lepiej z sobą. — Niech i tak będzie. Proszę, tędy! Poprowadził nas przez długą szyję, otworzył drzwi zaryglowane, zbiegł na dół po kręconych schodach aż wreszcie znaleźliśmy się w biało otynkowanym korytarzu, po którego obu stronach był szereg drzwi. — Trzecie drzwi na prawo to jego cela, rzekł Bradstreet. Oto tutaj! Po cichu odsunął zasuwę w drzwiach i spojrzał przez otwór. — Śpi — rzekł. Teraz możecie się mu panowie przyjrzeć. Obaj zbliżyliśmy się i spojrzeli przez kratę. Więzień miał twarz zwróconą ku nam. Spał głęboko, oddychając ciężko i wolno. Był to mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, ubrany nędznie, jak tego wymaga zawód żebraka; surdut miał podarty i przez dziury wyglądała koszula. Inspektor miał słuszność, mówiąc, że więzień jest nadzwyczajnie brudny, ale gruba skorupa brudu na twarzy nie mogła jednak zatrzeć jego przerażającej brzydoty. Stara blizna biegła szeroką pręga od oka do brody. Przy zagajaniu podniosła ona górną wargę w ten sposób, że odsłoniła trzy zęby, co wyglądało jak nieustanny uśmiech szyderczy. Gęsta strzecha rudych włosów spadała mu głęboko na czoło i oczy. — Czy to nie prawdziwy Adonis? — zadrwił inspektor. — Bądź co bądź, potrzebuje on umycia — zrobił uwagę Holmes — ponieważ to przewidywałem, więc zabrałem z sobą potrzebne do tego przybory. Tu ku memu wielkiemu zdumieniu otworzył swą torbę i wyjął ogromną gąbkę. — Ha, ha! — zaśmiał się inspektor — zabawny z pana człowiek! — Niech pan tymczasem będzie łaskaw otworzyć ostrożnie te drzwi, a potem umyjemy więźnia, żeby miał minę przyzwoitszą. — No, to nie zaszkodzi — rzekł inspektor, chociaż i tak nie będzie on robił swej celi zbyt wielkiego zaszczytu! Przekręcił klucz w zamku i weszliśmy do celi. Śpiący zwrócił się nieco ku nam, ale po chwili zapadł znów w głęboki sen. Holmes podszedł do dzbana z wodą, umaczał gąbkę i dwa razy przetarł nią mocno twarz więźnia. — Panowie — zawołał Holmes — pozwolę sobie przedstawić wam pana Neville St. Claira z Lee w hrabstwie Kent! Nigdy jeszcze w życiu nie widziałem nic podobnego. Twarz mężczyzny obłupała się pod gąbką, jak drzewo z kory. Zeszła precz brzydka brunatna farba! Znikła okropna błona i wykrzywiona górna warga, która nadawała twarzy odrażający, złośliwy wyraz! Jedno mocne ujęcie i — nie było już rozwichrzonych rudych włosów. Siedział przed nami na łóżku blady, smutny, przyzwoicie wyglądający pan, brunet, z delikatną cerą. Przecierał sobie oczy i rozglądał się sennie. Nagle oprzytomniał i musiał uświadomić sobie swe położenie, bo z głośnym okrzykiem schował twarz w poduszce. — Wielki Boże! — zawołał inspektor — ależ to zaginiony. Poznaję go z fotografii. Więzień zwrócił się do nas ze spokojem człowieka, który oddaje się w ręce losu. — Tak jest — rzekł. — A teraz proszę mi powiedzieć, o co mnie panowie oskarżacie? — Doprawdy — rzekł inspektor, śmiejąc się — już teraz oskarżenie upada, chyba że sąd wniesie przeciw panu skargę o usiłowanie samobójstwa. Jestem dwadzieścia siedem lat na służbie i nigdy jeszcze nie zdarzyło mi się nic podobnego. — Jeżeli jestem Neville St. Clair, to rzecz jasna, że nie zamordowałem nikogo, a więc zatrzymujecie mnie tu panowie bezprawnie. — Tak, niema tu zbrodni, rzekł Holmes, ale zaszła wielka omyłka. Uczyniłbyś pan lepiej, gdybyś we wszystkiem zwierzył się żonie. — Nie robiłem tego dla mojej żony, ale dla moich dzieci — wyjąkał więzień. Teraz wstydzić się będą swego ojca...! Boże, co za hańba spadła na mnie! Co ja mam robić?! Holmes siadł przy nim na łóżku i przyjaźnie położył mu rękę na ramieniu. — Jeżeli sprawa oddana zostanie sądowi, to rzecz prosta, że publiczność dowie się o wszystkiem. Jeżeli jednak dowiedzie pan przed policyą, że niema podstawy do oskarżania pana o cokolwiek, to sądzę, że prasa nie dowie się o niczem. Inspektor Bradstreet gotów jest zapisać wszystko, co nam pan zechce powiedzieć, i złoży zeznanie pańskie w ręce odpowiedniej władzy. W ten sposób może się uda uniknąć jawności i sądu. — Niech pana błogosławią niebiosa! — zawołał więzień namiętnie. Wolałbym więzienie, nawet egzekucyę — niż zdradzić swą politowania godną tajemnicę i rzucić hańbę na głowy moich dzieci. — Panom pierwszym opowiem swą historyę. Ojciec mój był nauczycielem w Chesterfield. Wychowanie otrzymałem staranne. W młodości podróżowałem, występowałem na scenie, wreszcie stałem się sprawozdawcą jednego z dzienników londyńskich. Pewnego dnia kierownik naszej gazety chciał mieć artykuł o żebraninie w Londynie. Zobowiązałem się go dostarczyć. To było źródłem wszelkich moich późniejszych przygód. Dopiero kiedy sam spróbowałem rzemiosła żebraka, otrzymać mogłem materyał do swego artykułu. Jako aktor byłem, rzecz prosta, wtajemniczony we wszelkie arkana przebierania — tembardziej, że w swoim czasie słynąłem z tej sztuki. Teraz biegłość moja bardzo mi się przydała. Naszminkowałem sobie twarz i aby się uczynić tembardziej godnym politowania, namalowałem sobie tęgą bliznę i podniosłem w górę górną wargę, nalepiwszy sobie wązki pas plastra cielistego koloru. Na głowę nałożyłem rudą perukę, przebrałem się w łachmany i stanąłem w najbardziej ożywionym punkcie miasta nibyto jako sprzedawca zapałek, a w rzeczywistości jako żebrak. Siedem godzin stałem na posterunku, a kiedy wieczorem powróciłem do domu, przekonałem się ze zdumieniem, że zebrałem nie mniej jak dwadzieścia sześć szylingów i cztery pensy. — Napisałem swój artykuł i nie myślałem o tem więcej, lecz wkrótce potem musiałem zapłacić za jednego ze swych przyjaciół podpisany przez siebie weksel na dwadzieścia pięć funtów. Nie wiedziałem, co robić; pieniędzy nie miałem i dostać ich nie mogłem. Nagle przyszła mi do głowy myśl zbawcza! Wyjednałem u wierzyciela dwutygodniową prolongatę, poprosiłem o urlop i użyłem tego czasu na żebraninę po mieście. W ciągu dni dziesięciu zebrałem pieniądze i zapłaciłem dług. — Możecie sobie panowie wyobrazić, jak przykro mi było za bardzo uciążliwą pracę otrzymywać dwa funty tygodniowo, wiedząc, że potrzeba tylko trochę szminki, bezczynnego siedzenia i nadstawiania czapki, aby w jeden dzień zebrać taką kwotę! Moja duma walczyła długo z chciwością. Wreszcie chciwość przemogła. Zawiesiłem na kołku pracę dziennikarską, siadywałem codziennie w upatrzonym kącie, budziłem żałosnym wyglądem litość i nabijałem kieszenie miedziakami. Jeden tylko człowiek wiedział o mojej tajemnicy. Był nim właściciel lichej knajpy przy Swandam Street. Zachodziłem tam codziennie, wychodziłem jako brudny żebrak, a wieczorem znów przeistaczałem się w zamożnego obywatela. Jest to osiadły tu malajczyk. Płaciłem mu dobrze za pokój i byłem pewny, że mnie nie zdradzi. Okazało się wkrótce, że zbieram bardzo pokaźne sumy. Sądzę, że każdy żebrak w Londynie zebrać może siedemset funtów rocznie — a jest to mniej, niż wynosił mój plon przeciętny — ale ja byłem w wyjątkowo pomyślnych warunkach. Umiałem się wybornie charakteryzować, miałem zawsze gotową dowcipną odpowiedź i nabrałem w tem takiej wprawy, że w końcu stałem się osobistością znaną całemu miastu. Cały dzień leciały mi do czapki miedziaki, niekiedy moneta srebrna, i marny był połów, jeśli zebrałem kiedykolwiek mniej niż dwa funty. — W miarę bogacenia się chciwość moja rosła. Wynająłem dom na wsi, ożeniłem się i nikt nie podejrzewał, czem się właściwie zajmuję. Żona moja wiedziała, że mam jakieś interesy w mieście. Ale nie domyślała się, czem byłem zajęty. Ostatniego poniedziałku skończyłem właśnie swą dzienną żebraninę i ubierałem się w swym pokoju nad palarnią opium, kiedy nagle ku memu zdziwieniu i przerażeniu ujrzałem przez okno żonę. Stała na ulicy i patrzyła na mnie. Krzyknąłem z pomieszania, wzniosłem ręce, aby zasłonić twarz, i rzuciłem się do gospodarza, prosząc go, aby nikogo nie wpuszczał. Słyszałem jej głos na dole, ale wiedziałem, że wejść do mnie nie będzie mogła. Szybko zdjąłem ubranie, wciągnąłem swoje łachmany żebracze, uszminkowałem się i włożyłem perukę. Nawet oko żony nie mogło mnie poznać w tem przebraniu. Ale wtedy wpadło mi na myśl, że pokój zostanie zrewidowany i ubranie może mnie zdradzić. Szybko otworzyłem okno i przytem rozraniłem sobie znów palec, skaleczony tegoż samego dnia w sypialni. Złapałem swój surdut, obciążyłem go miedziakami z żebraniny i wyrzuciłem za okno, gdzie zniknął w Tamizie. Miałem to samo uczynić z resztą ubrania, ale w owej chwili usłyszałem na schodach kroki policyantów. W kilka minut potem ku swemu wielkiemu zadowoleniu zamiast być poznanym jako Neville St. Clair zostałem aresztowany jako jego domniemany morderca. — Dalsze wyjaśnienia są zbyteczne. Byłem zdecydowany jak można najdłużej nie zdejmować maski i stąd pochodzi moje upodobanie do brudu. Ponieważ wiedziałem, że żona moja musi być okropnie przerażona, zdjąłem z palca pierścień i oddałem go malajczykowi w chwili, gdy policyant spuścił mnie z oka, wraz z naprędce napisaną kartką do żony, w której zawiadomiłem ją, żeby się nie martwiła. — Kartkę tę żona pańska otrzymała dopiero wczoraj — rzekł Holms. — Wielki Boże! Ileż trwogi przeżyła ona w ciągu tych kilku dni! — Policya strzeże gospodarza szynku — rzekł inspektor. — Zdaje mi się, że było dla niego rzeczą dość trudną przesłać list niepostrzeżenie na pocztę. Zapewne doręczył on tę kartkę jakiemu majtkowi, a ten mógł o niej zapomnieć i nosić ją w kieszeni dni kilka. — Tak, tak — rzekł Holms — bez wątpienia rzecz odbyła się w ten sposób. Ale czy pana nigdy nie skazano na karę za żebractwo? — Trafiało się to dość często; ale cóż mnie to mogło obchodzić. — No, ale tym razem — rzekł Bradstreet — musi to już skończyć się ostatecznie. Jeżeli pan sobie życzysz, żeby policya jak grób milczała o całej tej historyi, to Hugo Boone musi raz na zawsze zniknąć. — Ja to sobie już proszę pana sam zaprzysięgłem solennie! Hugo Boone już nie istnieje! — W takim razie przypuszczam, że da się ta cała historya zatrzeć. Ale gdyby pana jeszcze raz na żebractwie złapano, to wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Panu, panie Holms, jesteśmy winni wielką wdzięczność za wyświetlenie tej prawdy. Jaką drogą doszedł pan do tego? — Zasiadłem wygodnie na pięciu poduszkach i wypaliłem porządną porcyę tytoniu. No, Watsonie, wracamy na Baker Street. Czeka nas tam gotowe śniadanie! Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe